This invention relates to vehicle door assemblies and, more particularly, to a vehicle door module with an attachment portion to secure and align an external handle during installation of the door module.
A vehicle door typically includes an outer shell that houses various door components. The door components include a door panel that is received into the outer shell. The door panel operates as an attachment for various door components such as window guides, a safety system, a sound system, and a door locking mechanism. The door panel, attached components, and accompanying system of cables and wires to operate the various components are typically preassembled and then installed into the outer shell as a module.
In particular, the door module includes a handle support that attaches to an external handle through a door shell attachment portion. To attach the external handle to the handle support, the handle support must be aligned with the attachment portion.
Clearance between the width of the door module and the inner width of the door shell is generally small, which may increase the difficulty for an assembler to insert the door module into the door shell and visually align the handle support with the door shell attachment portion. Also, the door module is generally rigid and may be difficult to adjust relative to the attachment portion once the door module is inside the door shell. Presently, insertion of the door module into the door shell, alignment of the handle support with the attachment portion, and attachment of the external handle may be a laborious task.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a door module that permits relatively uncomplicated installation and alignment of a handle support.